How to come back againts heavily armoured opponents.
Once you see a heavily armoured foe going after for your hide, you will probably know that swords are not always a good option againts heavily armoured guys, sure it is okay to the lighter ones but it will most of the time bounce off. Here is a list of weapon types that will give your rich enemy some trouble: -Hammer, a simple stick with an iron/steel head on it, this bashes really hard into the armor. -Club/Cudgel/Stick, yes, you might laugh at this but these blunt weapons do damage to the armoured foe, still never recommended to use these if you are rich enough to buy a hammer or a mace. -Flanged Mace, It is really fast mace with a good amount of blunt force behind it, this will definitely give hell to the victim. -Spiked Mace, Even faster than a Flanged Mace, this mace will do extreme amount of damage to the victim. -Military Hammer, better known as a Warhammer for people that studied historical martial arts, this is extreme version of a blunt weapon, this will crack skulls and will ignore the armour. - Maul, a hammer that sometimes crushing the blocks with an overhead swing, this a scary weapon to have and you need both hands and strong arms to use it quick and effectively - Sledgehammer, even heavier than a Maul, this hammer is an alternative that uses immense amount of blunt force for its speed, it is also longer than a Maul and thanks to its heavier built it will crush through blocks easier and you need to be really strong to use this effectively. - Great Hammer, one of the heaviest weapon in the list, this will easily ignore blocks when overhead attacked, this will literally kill in 2 to 1 hits if you know what you are doing, but its weight and power needs someone strong enough to use it effectively. - Pickaxe, fast, short piercing weapon, this will pierce the armour to a limit but would not recommend it if you are rich enough to buy something else. - Spiked Cudgel, a brigands weapon, this pierces with each attack and a good option for medium armoured foe but it will easily bounce of to heavy armour. - Fighting Pick, slower, lighter still and more designed for fighting, this will pierce better for medium armoured opponents but would not recommend this if you are rich enough to buy something else. - Military Pick, well designed, quick, well balanced. This weapon is one of the best for piercing for one handed use. - Morningstar, a morningstar in this mod will probably be different than in mount and blade, many people disagreed about the fact that it did piercing damage, so this might change to a blunt weapon but if not this will be easily a favorite weapon for the rich againts the heavily armoured knights. - Dagger, funny enough this might actualy work in close quarters but this is just for offhand stuff, if you have a sword even than i would suggest you use the sword over a dagger. - Any Big Axes, big axes do more damage than a big sword, this will carve in deep the armor and will most likely ignore the armour, but it needs a great rich man to use these and power behind it to do simple chops accordingly to the opponent, if you can buy this and you are strong enough, this would be a number one. - Military Sickle, with its immense speed, this will easily counter and pierce the armor well enough to do significant damage. - Any Spears, Spears are ment to stab often more to cut or bludgeon, the more finer tip the bigger chance you will penetrate and it is one of the easiest weapons to use and pay for. - Spiked Club, not really recommended but if you have nothing i would suggest you get this over other daggers or short swords - Knobbed Mace, this might look not that intimidating but a Knobbed Mace does the most impact damage thanks for its heavy head and its ball design. - Winged Mace, this mace is used by knights all around the world againts plate and other mail heavy armours. - Spiked Staff or Godendag, this weapon can pierce well enough but also it can bludgeon quite well, it is a bastard design which means you can use it quicker with two hands than with one hand. - Long Hafted Maces, really gruesome design, nothing to be said to the damage it will inflict and would certainly recommend any low ranker to get one of these if can. - Iron Maces, these are completely forged out of iron, thus meaning it is heaviest maces around. It has 2 versions, one with two handed only option and a chance to ignore blocks and another one for one handed use a short and fast mace of doom againts heavy foes. - Forks of any kind, funny as its sounds, even a peasant with no skills might do more than anyone can think with these, usualy made to get overholed hay out of the their cowfarms, fork than finally changed in time to different kinds, from Pitch Fork to= Military fork and Battle Fork. - Boar Spear or Broadhead spear, different from other spears this can cut well enough but also thrust big gashes, since the spearhead is so wide it might not penetrate much but it will still easily pack a punch to the victim with its range and its good enough speed. - Double Sided Lance, this lance can be used as a fast spear which it can cut and pierce really well, but the secrets are that you can couch with this lance like other lances aswell as use it on foot, heavily recommended for those who can afford. - Glaive(Billhook), This is a nasty weapon used by many armies in history, billmen would use these. It can hook with its small hook like design and it can stab horses like butter, it can cut easily through armour thanks to its design, its length and speed is unmatched by its damage. This is cheap to make, easy to maintain and a favorite weapon for those who are not rich as nobles. - Staffs, some staffs will do incredible amount of damage and speed. They might become really usefull tooks to bash skulls in. - Military Scythe, a Scythe of a peasant turned into a menacing weapon. It is long as a War Spear but pierces just like it. The Blade design for the scythe is curved making it cut better. An Excellent weapon againts armour. - Lances, would never recommend these without a loyal horse around you. But when couched, even a plate armoured guy will instantly go to the afterlife when you have a fast horse and couched lance ready for him. The impact is even more than a hammer going into your skull. This only work well for faster horses though, if you have a charger this will not work as good as having a thoroughbred or a Courser. - Pike, long and unwieldy they say but if cheap to make, easy to train with. This can pierce armor from a distance and stop chargers but you certainly need a backup weapon. -Ashwood Pike, this might change in this mod, this is how it will be if it is going to change, it will have a chance to cut and pierce well, an excellent weapon. A Crossbowmen or longbowmen might carry one of these as backup againts cavalry and also footsoldiers. -Awlpike(Awlspiess) and long Awlpike, this weapon is hated by greatsword specialist in native module, this pierces extremely well, it is really long and fast for its damage and length. You can kill some coursers if the hprse is running straight at you with just a single weak stab. Downside is that it will most likely cost hell much but if you are rich i would suggest you immediately go around towns to find this as your polearm. - War Hammer(Bec de Corbin), this polearm is really bad at anything in native but it might change in this mod, this is short but slow weapon, it will do good amount of blunt damage and piercing damage when stabbed, would not recommend it if is going to be bad like in Native.